


Exigent

by Nadler



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 10:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadler/pseuds/Nadler
Summary: In the last two games, Hintz and Gurianov have provided not sneak peeks, but rather the main features.“Them two, special to watch right now,” Montgomery said.(Some post-game PWP.)
Relationships: Denis Gurianov/Roope Hintz
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40





	Exigent

**Author's Note:**

> I have no shame. Gury was a beast last night.

They're on the second half of a back-to-back, at home, and Denis's penalty shot is _filthy_, and like any good hockey player, Roope has a collection of moves burned into his permanent memory. He licks his lip; this will probably be one of them. When Roope dishes out a sweet pass, later, and Denis buries it in, he goes to hug Denis like any good liney does, but also to make sure to go, "Two fucking goals, baby," to get his point across. Roope already has _plans_.

Denis grins. "One more?"

He doesn't mean another goal, but there's other ways to score. 

It doesn't stop Roope from going, "No hatty?" when they get back to Denis's room. It took some self-control not to make more of a show giving Denis more than the hat in the locker room, but that just means that Roope gets to see the pent-up energy making Denis practically vibrate out of his skin. 

"You didn't get me a third one," he says, but he's not complaining or whiny about it. Roope set them up, and Denis scored. That's how it works. 

"You couldn't afford a third," Roope says, grinning, and then he pushes Denis down onto the bed and moves to undo his belt, running a palm against the front of Denis's dress pants. Roope switched to jeans after the game, but Denis knows what this does for Roope, and Roope mouths at Denis's dick through his clothes, and Denis hisses through his teeth. Roope continues and waits until there's a nice tent in those dark pants before sticking his hand in there and moving up to kiss Denis, a little sloppy and with increasing amounts of tongue.

For a little bit, they make out on Denis's nicely made hotel bed, Roope just holding Denis's dick. They're not in such a rush, but then Denis bites Roope's lip, and he's really fucking aware of how hard his own dick is, so he pulls back and stresses, "Clothes," and they scramble for two seconds to disentagle enough to get naked. 

Roope pumps his own dick a couple of times, to ease a little pressure, but then Denis throws his clothes onto the floor, and he smiles like he knows what's coming. He spreads his legs and points to his straining dick. "I owe you, huh?" 

It wasn't like Roope wasn't going to suck Denis's cock anyway. It's a pretty cock, too, red and straining, and Roope gets on him, pulling him in for a biting kiss before he works his way down. He puts his hands on Denis's thighs, and he licks at the head of his cock until Denis whines and says something in Russian that Roope only half-recognizes as a curse. He keeps going lightly until he can feel the anxiousness under his skin and hear Denis whine and then takes pity on him, opening his mouth to take the tip of him in. 

Roope likes sucking dick. He's good at it. He's never had any complaints.

"Fuck," Denis says. He has his fingers loosely in Roope's hair, and when he tugs, just barely, Roope moans around Denis's cock and digs his fingernails into Denis's thighs, spreading them wider. It's better than when they first started this, in the heat of AHL playoffs, and Roope takes him deeper into his mouth. He swallows around Denis's cock, and then he can feel the strain in his thighs when Denis wants to buck up but can't, and he pulls Roope's hair instead. The sharp shock and pain jolts him, but it feels like all of the air in his lungs just disappear, and Roope gets sloppier around Denis's dick, some spit slipping down his chin, but he fucking keeps going, egged on by the way Denis tightens his fist into Roope's flow, and he's so fucking hard, and he's going to leave bruises on Denis's thighs, and he doesn't much care. 

Roope gets pulled back by his hair, off of Denis's dick, and the sound he makes is half between a whine and moan, and fuck, he's much closer to the edge than he thought, and he gets to admire the crescents in Denis's skin when Roope moves his hand to squeeze at his own dick. It doesn't take off the edge, and Roope frowns. "Fuck, there a problem?" 

Roope's voice is wrecked. It has an effect on Denis, who takes a deep breath. He swallows a lump in his throat, and like, fuck, what is it?

"Can I?" He tugs a little gentler into Roope's flow, and Roope would be annoyed, but Denis has this dumb look on his face that Roope can't bring himself to complain about, and he's already pulling Roope's hair, they've been _over_ this, and then Denis manages a Russian swear and, "Fuck, in it?" 

Shit, that's hot. "Fuck, yeah," Roope says, or at least he thinks he does. 

Denis's dick hasn't flagged, but there's a bead of fluid on the tip now, and Roope gets one hand on Denis's dick to steady it while he licks it off, and that makes Denis go fucking wild, with a hard yank that gets a sound from low in Roope's throat. 

"Fuck, so pretty like this." Roope doesn't usually care because he fucking knows what people say about him and his hair, but something about it being Denis and how fucking hard Roope is make it better. Roope strokes at Denis's dick, and he keep tonguing where he knows Denis is most sensitive. He warns Roope with a particular kind of whine before he pulls him off the next time, Denis's free hand immediately going to his dick so he can aim, and it should be gross, but he shoots into Roope's hair, and it's hot. 

Roope gives Denis a little to settle down from his orgasm, and then he wraps around Roope like a half-annoying octopus, but before Roope can complain, he spits into his hand and wraps it around Roope's dick, so there's that. Denis twists them around so that he can mouth at Roope's neck before moving to kiss him as he jerks Roope off. The buildup doesn't take long, not with how hard he is, and how easy Denis grips his dick in familiar strokes. Roope bites his lip when he finishes over Denis's hand, and argh, he wipes the mess onto the sheets. 

"You're washing it," Roope mumbles, and he feels the looseness sink into his bones. He still can't care right now. 

"Sounds good," is the only answer, and Roope thinks about Denis's hands combing through his hair, and it's a nice thought. There's a rearrangement, and Roope doesn't mind being the little spoon. "Sleep?" 

"Okay." 

Before he slips into sleep, Roope wonders if Denis has thought about where he's going to move when the Stars finally give him the okay to stop living in the hotel room. Denis is Roope's favorite liney, and it's not even close, so maybe he wants to be roommates again. That would be great.


End file.
